Turnabout Avatar
by Afiction
Summary: (Takes place before 'Recipe for Turnabout (re-trial)' and After 'The Stolen Turnabout') Someone is murdered, Korra's the suspect, Wright is the lawyer, court in another Universe, Galactearan: Stacia, and more trouble than court and murder itself... ( Summary is bad, read the story, it's better. Sorry for any delay of updating ) Review please!
1. Basic Information

**12/31/12 9:37 PM: Hey guys! Happy new Year!, *ahem* any way, here's a little idea that just popped in my head, so here's the basic information:**

* * *

**Suspect: Avatar Korra**

**Victim: [Not identified yet]**

**Time of Death: 6:30 PM 12/24/18**

**Witness: Zeyaji S. , Victor K.**

**Evidence: [not submitted yet]**

**Prosecution: {Stacia: Either Manfred Von Karma or Miles Edgeworth Me: I'm choosing! Not you!}**

**Defense: Phoenix Wright, Stacia Androdequez**

**Trial: 10:25 AM District Courtroom No. 2**

* * *

**Well, that's it! Bye!**

**P.S. Yes, this has Stacia in it, if you don't know her, read my story: "Universe"**

**P.P.S. To those who are reading Universe, you know that right now, she is 97 but in this fic, she's 13**

**P.P.P.S. To those who play Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney this is based on Episode 4 Turnabout Goodbyes. Oh, and if you saw 'Phoenix W./Nick & Korra' that would mean Phoenix as the Defense, and Korra as defendant, that's all**

* * *

**Phoenix: Must she barge into my office?!**

**Me: Yes, yes she must**

**Maya: Can I come too?**

**Me: Maybe**

**Pearl: How about me?**

**Me: I SAID MAYBE**

**Korra: Why am I the suspect?**

**Me: Because this is based on Phoenix and Maya's fourth case**

**Maya: *talking just as fast as Ikki* You mean when we met the crazy old boat caretaker that turns out to be Yanni Yogi, and Lotta Hart, and the Samurai Doll that Larry lost, and-**

**Me: ALRIGHT! WE GET IT!**

**Korra: Not me**

**Me: I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF KORRA OR PHOENIX WRIGHT! DONE! BUH BYE! SEE YOU LATER! ADDIOS! BRAVA! GUH BYE! **

**Stacia: What's wrong?**

**Me: Slap them hard on the face pleace, except for Pearl**

**Stacia: Sure thing, *goes to Phoenix, Maya, and Korra and slaps them hard* **

**Phoenix, Maya, and Korra: *at the same time* OWW!**

**Godot: Haha**

**Me: Good, your here! Let's leave!**

**Phoenix: Wait? He's the prosecutor?! **

**Me: Maybe**

**Godot: You deserve it, Mister Trite *laughs then drinks his 16th cup***

**Me: Haha**

**Phoenix: *reads information on witness* Wait, Victor Kudo is one of the witnesses?**

**Me: Yes**

**Old Bag: WHIPPERSNAPPER!**

**Me: STOP IT!**

**(that's all)**


	2. The Portal

**Me: Hi People**

**Godot: So am I the prosecutor?**

**Me: No**

**Nick (wright): Him? *points at Edgeworth***

**Me: No**

**Maya: Manfred von Karma?**

**Me: Isn't he dead? **

**Franziska: Yes**

**Me: Oh! Good! Another Option!**

**Korra: What?**

**Me: Nevermind! Get on with the story!**

**Stacia: *points at me; facing you* This girl does not own Legend of Korra or Phoenix Wright! If she did, then Universe would be real! And it will be 200 million times Awesome(er) than legend of Korra! 'Nuff said**

**Me:...**

**Phoenix:...**

**Maya:...**

**Edgeworth:...**

**Me: On with the story!**

**Korra: Oh! Okay! So you're saying that Legend of Korra is NOT awesome?! Huh?**

**Stacia: No, I'm just saying-**

**Me: STOP Arguing!**

* * *

December 24 2018

7:25 PM

Wright & Co. Law Offices

Phoenix' POV

Bored, bored, bored, and bored... Maya's board game is just boring, UNIVERSE AT LEAST MAKE SOMETHING INTERESTING HAPPEN!  
Then, a knock at the door. "The door is Open!" I lazily say. "Nick! C'mon! Don't be such a lazy bone!" _Excuse me, YOU are the cause of my boredom and laziness!...I think _Then I hear another voice on the other side of the door, probably another client or something. "Maya! Is there someone with You?!" I ask

"Yes! And you need to open the door NOW!" Maya replies, "Fine! Fine! Fine!" I complain, and open the door, to see Maya and another girl, about thirteen years old.

* * *

**Stacia: If you're wondering what I'm wearing in that part; (instead of what I wore in 'Universe') I'm sort of wearing something 99 percent similar to what Mia wore in her first case! And I'm wearing a muffler or scarf that is also exactly like Mia's...**

**Me: Just try to Imagine her like Mia, except, as tall as Jinora**

**Stacia: Yeah**

**Jinora: Um...**

**Me: Let's continue!**

* * *

****She wore a Magatama around her neck, just like Maya's. "Um, Maya. Who is this?" I ask, looking at the girl who looked like a mini-Mia

* * *

**Mia (being channeled by Stacia): Hey!**

* * *

"She's my friend, we; sort off trained together back in Kurain Village. But she is not related to me, just in case you noticed her Magatama" she replied, _You do remember giving me a magatama right? _"Hi" the thirteen year old girl said

* * *

**Stacia: EPIC ENTRANCE**

**Me:...**

* * *

_Is it just me, or have I met her before? _ "Nick, can we get in?" Maya asked, "Sure" I reply getting in. "Have we met before?" I, out of my mind, ask. "Of course. I was with you on one of your cases, in case you forgot, my name is Stacia" she replied, "WHAT?!" Maya screeched, "Yes, but you weren't around Maya" She says "Oh, so why are you here?" Maya asks,

"Well, like any client. I need a defense attorney, my friend is; in a rather big problem. Considering her occupation, and the situation" She replied, "Let's hear it!" Maya said, as we all sat down. _Great, another case _I thought "Well, if you must know her occupation, she is an Avatar" _Avatar? _"Yes, you might find it strange. But it's a long story, she's the suspect" _Just as I guessed _"in murder" _Surprise, surprise _"And, I need you to take the case, since you are the best lawyer(s) in the Galaxy"

Stacia's POV

It is true! Anyway, I heard Maya say "YES! We'll take the case!" she shouted, pumping her right fist in the air. Phoenix was staring at something, My guess, is the Magatama I was holding in my hand. I quickly got the lace, and put it around my neck, just so I won't drop it. "Alright" He said, "We'll take the case"

I smiled, then my phone rang. [Asami S.] Asami is calling me, Nick and Maya heard too, so I excused myself and went to the corner. *BEEP* "Yes Sami?" "Have you gotten an attorney yet?" "Yeah, we're on our way" "*sigh* Good, I'm in the Detention Center, and Korra is losing it" "By 'losing it' is she going crazy running around the room, or talking to herself?" "Both" "*sigh* I'll be there, where do we meet?" "Air Temple Island" "Sure" "Bye" *BEEP*

I sighed, and put my phone into my bag. "Well, who was it?" Maya asked me, "Just my friend" I reply, "I think you have to talk to her first Phoenix" I say, turning to him. "Okay, let's go" He replied, I stopped him from walking out the door. "Wait, shouldn't we got to your friend, at the detention center?" he asked confused, "Well, it isn't exactly that detention center you go to" I say, getting the portal gun.

I fire it at the wall, showing the image of the garden in ATI (air temple island). "Wait, didn't they check for guns when you entered?" he asked, "I was with Maya" I simply said, "So are you coming or what?" I ask, Phoenix goes beside me, as does Maya. "Brace Yourselves"

Miles' POV

"I need to get this info to Wright!" I said, running straight to his office, "Why?" Franziska asked, following me. I ignored her question and kept moving, great, his door is locked. C'mon! C'mon! Yes! Got it open! And now... wait who's that girl there and, is that a Portal? Oh no, "Wait! Phoenix!" They went into the Portal, as did Me and Franziska. I have a bad feeling about this...

Phoenix' POV (again)

Weird, I thought I heard Edgeworth at the door, "Er, Stacia, is someone behind us?" I ask, she replies: "Uh, von Karma and Edgeworth?" I look at my back, to see Franziska holding her whip, yelling at Edgeworth and him arguing back. I sighed, Stacia turned her back, faced the two, and punched the air, and fire came out of her fists...

Every one stared at her, even Maya, and me. She sighed, and stared at the opening, Miles and Franziska stopped arguing. "We're here" she says simply, and walks to the exit. "Well Wright, aren't you going to talk to your client?" she asks me, geez, I'm starting to feel like SHE is my boss. (for some unknown reason)

Stacia walks to the exit, and suddenly, the red back round in the portal disappeared. "Where are we?" Maya asks, looking at the temple and the wooden boards, Stacia replies: "Welcome to Republic City"

* * *

**Me: There you go!**

**Korra: So, when will they talk to me?**

**Me: In the next Chapter**

**Korra: -_-?**

**Me: WHAT?**

**Asami: So, when am I going to pick up Stacia and the rest?**

**Me: In the next Chapter**

**Franziska: So am I the prosecutor?**

**Me: OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! YES**

**Edgeworth: ...**

**Phoenix: This is going to be one tough case**

**Me: Ah, yes it will be.**

**Maya: So am I going to stay in the defenses bench?**

**Me: No**

**Maya: Awww**

**Stacia: Then who?**

**Me: You**

**Stacia: YES *pumps fist in air while firebending***

**Me: *sigh* Please Review!**

**(that's all)**


	3. Boat Ride

**Me: Hey, sorry it took so long, but if you want chapters 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 up, I'm going to need 5-10 reviews from you people in every chap!**

**Stacia: Yeah, I mean, can't we just go with the investigation and trial already?! Seriously!**

**Phoenix: No, I'm fine waiting :)**

**Me and Stacia: -_- ... -_-**

**Franziska: Can't Miles be the Prosecutor instead?!**

**Me: No spoiling Franzy! ^_^**

**Franziska: Grrrrr**

**Me: Anyway...**

**Dahlia: Afiction does not own L.O.K or PW:AA Trilogy!**

**Phoenix, Maya, and Miles: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES ! *runs away***

**Me: ...**

**Stacia: ...**

**Franziska: ...**

**Me: Review Please!**

**Dahlia: What just happened?**

**Korra: I don't know...**

* * *

December 24 2018

7:34 PM

Air Temple Island

Maya's POV

"Republic City?" Nick asked, "Yup... " Stacia Answered as we walked around the island..

I heard some flipping at my back, I turned around to see some papers at the floor ... _What's this? _... Before I could pick them up to see for myself, Mr. Edgeworth took the papers, "Oh! Are those yours Mr. Edgeworth?" I asked, "Uh... Yeah! These are just, uh, Files from one of my cases! Giah, n-nothing important!"

Mr. Edgeworth seemed, jumpy, at the last part... "Umm, okay then..." I said, as he caught up with Nick and Stacia...

*five minutes later*

Stacia explained almost everything about this place, their law was quite similar to ours, so the trial would be okay... But Stacia's eyes kept wandering off topic, "Well, I guess We'll just have to wait for Asami to get here" she said, sitting down on a rock near the beach, I sat next to her, Franziska stood there, watching the waves...

Stacia's POV

I took my Cellphone and called Asami,

*BEEP*

"Hello?"

"Asami! It's Stacia!"

"Stacia! Great! Where are you?"

"Air Temple Island!"

"Great! I'm almost there, just wait, I'll see you later!"

"Okay, but who's with Korra?"

"Mako and Bolin"

"Great, see you!"

*BEEP*

I Put my phone in my bag, and sat on a rock, "Who was it?" Franziska asked, still watching the ocean, "Just my friend" I replied vaguely, Phoenix was just looking at a bunch of documents, while Miles just walked in circles... Since when was he _this _jumpy?

...

Four minutes later, Asami arrived...

"Asami! Finally! You're here!" I ran to the boat, followed by Maya, Nick, Miles, and Franziska... "What took so long?" I asked her, "Everyone, get in the boat first, I'll explain everything needed later" she replied, we all got on the boat, and took off...

Phoenix and Maya went to me, "So, do mind introducing us?" Phoenix asked, I nodded and went to Asami, followed by Maya, and the rest. "Asami, this is Phoenix, Maya, Miles, and Franziska; guys, this is Asami" I introduced, "Hi, I'm Asami, nice to meet you!" Asami explained everything to Phoenix and the others, I went to the edge of the boat, and called Bolin...

*BEEP*

"Hello? This is Bolin, who is this?"

"Bolin! It's me! Stacia!"

" *gasp* Stacia! Thank goodness! Where are you now?"

" Almost there! Is Korra okay? "

"Yes, she's fine, she calmed down after finding that you were already here with her attorney"

"Well, he didn't exactly take the case yet, he just needs to talk to her, then, maybe if he takes the case, we'll investigate!"

"Great!"

"oh! By the way! Whens the trial?"

"December 27, three days from now! Why?"

"So we have more time to investigate!"

"Oh okay!"

I heard a muffled voice that sounded like Korra, it sounded like she wanted to talk to me...

"Stacia, Korra wants to talk to you. Do you mind if I put you on speaker?"

"Sure!"

I waited for about a minute, while waiting, I looked back to see Phoenix right behind me...

"Who are you talking to?" he asked, "Uh my friend..." I replied, "Okay" then he left...

I talked to Korra after that, four minutes later, the ship stopped at the docks, near the Detention Center..

"We're here!" Asami said, we all got off the ship, and went into the detention center...

* * *

**Me: Well, that's it for Chappy Number 3!**

**Phoenix: Why is Dahlia here? *looks at Dahlia***

**Dahlia: *Smiles sweetly***

**Maya: ...**

**Me: D'know!**

**Stacia: Please review!**

**Miles: I WAS NEVER THAT JUMPY!**

**Me: What ever**

**Korra: I thought they were going to talk to me in this chapter!**

**Me: Sorry...**

**Franziska: Review this chapter fools! Unless of course *readies whip* you want a taste of my whip!**

**Me: Get ready for more chapters!**


	4. Korra

**Me: Hello good people of the universe!**

**Stacia: *singing* Jump in, jump in, sabay-sabay Up in the sky, taas kamay. Walang kasing taas-taas, wala kasing lakas-lakas. So take a leap and jump with us Take this trip, come ride with us. It's your time, don't hesitate. It's your life, it can be great... *continues singing***

**Phoenix: Uh... English please?**

**Maya: What were you-**

**Me: Just let her...**

**Miles: Okay...**

**Dahlia: review this please!**

**Franziska and Korra: O_O**

* * *

December 24 2018

7:42 PM

Republic City Detention Center

Phoenix's POV

FINALLY! After that looooooong boat ride, we have finally made it to the detention center. After we got in, Stacia spoke with a guard, probably telling him that we were here to meet 'Korra'. He took one quick look at us, then went into a room. A few seconds later two boys, one in green, and the other in red, got out of the room.

"Stacia! Asami!" The kid in green said, running to the two girls. "Hey Bolin" Stacia replied, smiling a; horribly familiar smile*. Anyway, after their group hug, the kid in red asked Asami "Who are they?"

Stacia Replied: "Oh right! Well, uh, 'kay. This is Phoenix Wright, that's Maya Fey, that's Franziska, and that's Miles. Everyone, this is Bolin *points at kid green* and this is Mako *points at kid in red* " Everyone said 'Hi' then Stacia said: "Well, time to meet your new client Nick!" She said, as we all (except for Mako , Asami, and Bolin) went into the room...

...

The girl on the other side of the room had dark skin, black hair tied to a pony tail, and blue eyes. She wore a blue parka with some designs. And she had a little choker with a little stone hanging on it, carved into a similar shape as a _magatama_.

She looked up, and all of a sudden, her eyes brightened up. "Stacia! Finally!" She screeched, " Heh, Hey Korra" Stacia replied, " Did you get a lawyer yet?!" she asked, sounding worried, "Yep" she replied, as her eyes darted towards me. "Korra, this is Phoenix, Maya, Miles, and Franziska" she looked at us for a few seconds before she said: "Nice to meet you!"

Everyone said hi and stuff. "Wright, you're going to have to talk to your client now. I'll be right outside" Stacia said, and left the room. Maya nodded, and we sat down. I took my _Magatama _and started my questioning...

"Alright first question: What happened earlier? It seems that the crime took place about an hour ago" Maya asked, as she looked at a little note Stacia had given her earlier on the way here.

"Well" the girl, Korra, stared at the floor "Okay, I was walking around AMI**, I got back on my rowboat to go back home, while I was water bending my boats way home, I saw another boat, in it was a body, a _dead _body, and a torch, it looked burnt so I picked it up, and studied it. While I was holding the torch, I knelt next to the body, trying to figure out who it was"

_That seems solid _I heard Franziska whisper behind my back.

Korra continued, "Anyway, while that happened, a bright, white, light appeared out of no where. I stood up, and when I looked up, I saw a police airship, about forty to sixty feet above me" _That's pretty high_ "Then several cops went around me, then they arrested me. Then I ended up here, thus, our conversation now"

Maya blinked a few times, "But how come they arrested you?" Miles asked, "Well, there was an _eye witness_" "WHAT?!" Franziska literally screamed, "Two in fact" she corrected. _This just get's worse _

Maya looked at me, then Korra, "Where did it happen?" I asked, "Well, to be specific, it happened at the shore's of Yue Bay. South West from here. Stacia should know where to go" she said, "Okay" "I hope you find some pretty good evidence that could help me... Mr. Wright" she smiled. We all left the room, it's time to investigate the crime scene...

* * *

**Me: Alright! I am SORRY it was short! **

**Miles: Nnnnggghhhhhoooooooooooooooo oooooooh!**

**Me: ^_^**

**Franziska: I still don't get why they arrested Korra**

**Korra: Me neither**

**Stacia: *singing* Jump into the future, Jump into a new day, Jump into the new you, Jump into a new way, Jump into a new life, Jump in in things that you like, It's time for you to be brave, And jump into a new place...**

**Phoenix: WHAT ARE YOU SINGING?!**

**Me: "Jump In"**

**Franziska: You fools had better review this story! Or else-**

**Me: Franziska, NO, remember your promise?!**

**Franziska: *sigh* fine..**

**Godot: ...**

**Korra:...**

**Godot: So far, the only person from L.O.K is Ms. Korra... Why?**

**Me: Everyone else is playing Monopoly...**

**Maya: Since when was there ****_Monopoly _****in L.O.K?**

**Me: D'know!**


	5. Rest stop

**Me: I'm bored**

**Maya: Then do some thing**

**Me: I'm _already _doing something!**

**Maya: Then what are you doing now?**

**Me: Lying down, staring at a ceiling, typing, talking, seeing, hearing, breathing, etcetera**

**Maya: Oh**

**Me: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz *sleeps***

**Korra: Should I?**

**Franziska: Yes. I don't want to do it, and Afiction's asleep**

**Korra: Okay, Afiction does not own L.O.K and PW:AA**

**Stacia: Korra**

**Korra: Yes?**

**Stacia: Run**

**Korra: Why?**

**Stacia: Tarrlok**

**Tarrlok: Hello**

**Franziska: Let's continue later**

* * *

December 24 2018

7:53 PM

Republic City Dragons Flats Borough

Franziska's POV

"So where is this Yue Bay?" Maya Fey asked, "Just like Korra said" Stacia replied "South West from the detention center" "True" Phoenix Wright said, "But we're going North East. Where are we going then?" Stacia was driving the car, Maya Fey was at the driver's passenger seat. While Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth, and I sat at the back. Her three other friends in a different car behind us "Well..." she trailed off, "We just need to get away from someone" "Okay, but you didn't answer my question yet" Phoenix Wright said, "Where are we going?" ... "Hey Edgeworth, recognize this place?" Stacia tossed a photo to the back, which landed on Miles Edgeworth's lap.

"What the-" Miles picked up the photo, stared wide eyed, and gave it to Wright, "Well? What is it?" I asked

Phoenix Wright asked in a tone of shock, and I understood why they were surprised and shocked. It was a photo, of a certain bridge.

"Dusky Bridge is here?!"

* * *

Stacia's POV

"Dusky Bridge is here?!" Nick cried, "Sadly…" I replied, "But why? Why is dusky Bridge here? Shouldn't it be at Eagle Mountain?!" Maya asked me, "I-I'll explain sooner, we j-j-just n-need to get away!" I said, really, really, worried. "Get away?! From whom, From what?!" Miles asked,  
"Not now guys! Right now; we need to-" CRASH! We looked at our backs, surprise!

"THE TRIPLE THREATS!" Bolin screamed, Bolin, Mako, Asami, and I got out of our seats. And Started to attack, Why would the Triple Threats be here?! What do they want?! I kept all those questions at the back of my mind for the rest of the fight.

"Why are you here?!" I asked, the triple threat triad water bender. His name was never mentioned, "We're here to get the bounty" He replied, sending a dozen ice cold, deadly, icicles. I dodged 80% percent of them, the 20% hit my left arm, and it was bleeding; badly.

"What bounty?!" Bolin asked, "Stacia; you have to get away" Asami said, while Mako and Bolin blocked us, "No! I'm going to help you!" I protested, "No! You're badly wounded; you need to get them away from here! We'll meet at you're house!" She said, "Fine" I said. I limped back to the car, where Maya, Franziska, Miles, and Phoenix were waiting for me.

* * *

Maya's POV

We watched the whole fighting scene between the triad and Stacia and her friends. After that, we saw her limping back to us. "Stacia!" I screeched, I ran to her, her left arm was bleeding, "I'm fine! Just get back to the car!" She said, we did so, "I can't drive, can someone do it for me?" She said, "I'll do it" Miles said, "Okay, just follow my directions. We'll be able to get somewhere safe" she said. "Alright" Mr. Edgeworth replied, "What happened? Who are they?! And what do they want?!" Franziska asked, "A short, deadly, fight happened. They're the Triple Threat Triad, and they came here for some 'bounty'? I think?" Stacia replied.

"Let's just leave this place first, I'll explain everything needed later" She said. "I agree" I replied, and we left off…..

December 24 2018

8:12 PM

Stacia's House

It only took us ten minutes to get to Stacia's house. It was made out of brick, cement, and stone, with only two floors, and a wooden door. We all got out of the car that was parked right outside the door, after that, she _earth bent _the car underground! After she dug her car, we went inside, she hurried up to her room with out closing her door. After exploring the ground floor, I went up stairs to look for my friend, Stacia.

After searching among all the red and black walls (Because of it being made out of brick and stone) I finally found Stacia, healing her wounds using _water bending_, after that, she was wrapping it with white cloth, then put on a jacket.

"Hi Maya!" She smiled, and got up, "Oh, hi Stacia, you okay?" I asked, she laughed lightly; "I'm fine now, why?" "Well, your wound looked pretty bad, so-" "It's okay" she interrupted "I'm fine now, c'mon let's go downstairs" and we did….

* * *

December 24 2018

8:12 PM

Dragons Flats Borough

Asami's POV

After we defeated the Triple Threat Triad, we got back in the car, "Hey guys, look at this" Bolin said, when I looked at his seat, there was a note, "What is that?" Mako asked, "It's a note" I simply replied, "Yadayadayada" He said, Bolin picked up the note. "Lemme see it" I said, he gave me the note, and this is what it said:

I_ _s H. _ _cy S. Ma_ _ F. Sta_ _ _ A.

I read the back, "Triple T"... "I wonder.." Mako thought, holding his chin; "Let's bring it to Stacia, it could be evidence!" Bolin suggested, _Maybe... _"Alright," I said, "let's go!" And we left the scene...

Miles' POV

Stacia and Maya got back downstairs, Stacia's left arm was _glowing _an eerie blue light, it was bandaged though. "How's your left arm?" Wright asked, "It's still healing" she replied, Franziska asked: "Is that why it's glowing that eerie blue light?" she pointed out, "Oh, you noticed, eh? Yeah, that's the reason" "Cool!" Maya said, you could see the sparkle in here eyes when she said that.

"So what did you hear from Korra?" Stacia asked, changing the subject. " Just asking, what was that thing hanging on her choker?" Wright asked, "Oh, you mean Korra's necklace? That was a Magatama" she replied, "Magma- what?" Franziska asked, "Magatama" I corrected, "Ahh I see" Franziska said, still holding her whip…. There was a long, awkward silence, until a phone rang a very familiar tune;

*Beep*Beep*Beep*Beep*Beeeeep*Beeep*Beep*Beeep*Beep*Beep*Beep*Beep*Beep*Beep*Beep*

We all looked at Stacia, "Sorry guys, that's my phone" A couple of 'Oh's were heard, and Stacia went to the door, were Franziska and I were close to hear. I did not mean to hear, I wouldn't consider it eavesdropping either, but I heard something that caught Franziska's attention, not doing anything with the case though, maybe…. Here is what I heard;

_Stacia: Hello? This is Stacia speaking_

_?: Stacia! How are you? Where are you?_

_Stacia: I'm fine! I'm at my house, where are you now Ally?_

_Ally: I'm at Dragon Flats Borough, I found 'Sami on the way._

_Stacia: Where you jump roping using you whip, walking like a crab, or both?_

_Ally: I think you'd consider both! And I really, really, really, need to buy a new one though, this is starting to crumble like Mt. Pinatubo!_

_Stacia: *Sighing in annoyance* If you'd come straight here and help me with the case, I'd give back your Five Yuans, and buy you a new whip, clear?_

_Ally: Like Chrysalis!_

_Stacia: Good, meet you later._

*BEEP*

Stacia, put her phone back in her pocket, and looked at us (me & franziska), " *laughs lightly* You two probably heard my friend had a whip, right?" I'd take it that she had no problem with us hearing her conversation with here friend.

I nodded, "Oh well! 'Sokay, anyway, what now?" she asked, everyone shrugged, "Oh well" she paused, "If anyone who has any relevance to the case comes, I'll be in my room" then she walked off, humming a rather; how shall I describe it? Creepy tune, we all looked at her, until she disappeared from sight, "So, what now?" I asked, everyone shrugged….

*silence*

"Knock, knock, knock, you don't happen to know a lawyer girl who lives here right?"

* * *

**Stacia: Review please!**

**Korra: Who said "Knock"?**

**Stacia: You'll know in the next chapter!**

**Ally: Hello Good people of the universe! I'm back!**

**Miles: Indeed you are**

**Tarrlok: Who are you?**

**Miles: Me?**

**Tarrlok: Yes you**

**Miles: I am-**

**Franziska: He is Prosecutor Edgeworth, and I am Prosecutor von Karma, now it is you turn fool, who are you and what are you doing here?**

**Tarrlok: I am Tarrlok, I will be prosecuting Avatar Korra, it is nice to meet you Ms. von Karma**

**Phoenix: Wait what? I thought you *points at Franziska* were prosecuting the case!**

**?: She is**

***looks at person***

**Maya: Who's talking?**

**Pearl: I am! *cute face***

**Me: And me! **

**Pearl: Ms. Franziska is prosecuting the case! Along with Mr. Mean-lok!**

**Me: It's "Tarrlok"** **Pearly!**

**Pearl: Oh! I'm sorry! I just heard "Mean" and "lok" so I thought that was his name! *cute face***

**Everyone in the room except for Tarrlok: *laughs***

**Phoenix: It's okay Pearls!**

**Pearl: O-okay! *cute face***

**Tarrlok: *Mad* I swear, you and your friends will realize what madness you have done!**

**Me: What-e-VER! *laughs evilly***

**Franziska: Review this story and we hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Foreign and Victim

**Me: Hi again, how are you people?**

**Asami: Did any one of you solve the name puzzle yet? If so, either stay silent and wait for more chapters if you're right, or-**

**Bolin: Review this story with your complete answer!**

**Stacia: What name puzzle?**

**Ally: *to Afiction* You didn't tell her yet?**

**Stacia: What? Tell me what?**

**Me: She's not supposed to know...**_**yet **_

**Phoenix: What is she not supposed to know?**

**Ally: That is for us to know, and for you to find out!**

**Korra: Afiction does not own L.O.K or PW:AA**

**Tarrlok: Very well, as they said review this story**

**Franziska: They won't do if you keep your mood like that fool!**

**Tarrlok: :(**

December 24 2018

8:19 PM

Stacia's House

Franziska's POV

"Knock, knock, knock, you don't happen to know a lawyer girl who lives here right?", everyone looked at the door to see a short, girl. She was white, and she wore torn, grey jeans, a blue shirt, with the words: " OBJECTION " in red font, faintly seen. She also wore a blue, sleeveless vest. She also held a _whip_ in her right hand, and wore a shoulder bag, with her left hand resting on it. She had blond hair with brown streaks tied in a ponytail; which rested on her shoulders.

"If you don't mind me asking" I said, "Who are you?" "I'm Ally. Ally Jones, I'm friends with a one Stacia Androdequez. Is she around?" she- Ally replied, "She's upstairs. I'll go get her" Maya said, and left. "So you're Ally?" I asked, the girl nodded, still smiling. "I see you have a whip" "Indeed I do!" she said as she entered the house, closing the door behind her, "Well, I'm-" someone, not me, tried to say, but Ally cut him off, "I know who you are!" she said, excited "You're Franziska von Karma. You're Phoenix Wright! You're Miles Edgeworth, and the one who went upstairs? That's Maya Fey!" She smiled again.

Wright asked, "How did you know us, without-" "Stacia told me about you! I mean, why else would I have a blue shirt that has the words in red font, in a speech bubble that says, with nine letters, OBJECTION?" Everyone (including me) stared in shock, "Hey guys! Hey Ally! What did I miss?" Stacia asked, as she and Maya descended the stairs.

"Stacia!" Ally screamed, and ran towards her friend, "Okay Ally! *gasp* Air-air p-please! OMG! Arm-arm-arm-arm! Ally!" Ally let go of her tight embrace, "Sorry" she apologized, "So, what's the case?" she asked, as they finally sat down, Ally put her arms on her hips. "Korra's accused of murder, Wright's the lawyer. He'll be defending Korra" I replied, "Okay, I get that, when's the trial?" "It's on the 27th of December. We have Three to Two days to investigate, so we have plenty of time" Miles said, _27__th__ of December Huh? _"But, wouldn't the prosecutor just shut the door of the scene to the defense?" Maya asked.

_She actually has a point _I thought _there were many cases in which the prosecutor stopped the defense for his own investigation… _"Actually" Stacia said, bringing me back to the present, "I pulled some strings with the City Council, the judge, and police. We have all the time in the world to investigate!" "Really?" I asked, "Yep" she continued, "I knew Tarrlok would try to shut the door of the scene from me. So I asked the police if I could be in charge of when, where, how, this investigation will be for the defense" Wright thought aloud, "Which means-?" "The defense can investigate, anywhere and anytime!" Stacia replied, Maya pumped her fists in the air. We all just shook our heads. "So where are your other friends?" I asked, "They should be here in an hour or so. I'm going to have cereal" She replied as she walked to the kitchen. "Stacia" "Yes?" "Are you a lawyer?" I asked, "Well, yeah. Why?" "Just asking" "Oh, right. You started as a lawyer at 13 was it?" "Yes, you?" " I was seven when I took the bar exam. My aunt was the teacher of a class in law school" Everyone looked at her

"Okay, but then, you were seven so how did you-" "Study? I sort of borrowed my aunts Law books, and I gave it back, saying I wanna take the bar exam, stuff like that. You get it?" We all nodded, then she just sat down near a window eating cereal.

December 24 2018

8:24 PM

(Stacia's front porch)

Asami's POV

After a while, we finally made it to Stacia's house. We past an odd looking bridge once, but I ignored it. "Finally! We are here!" Bolin said, stretching his arms up in the air. "Let's just give the note to Stacia, it could be evidence!" Mako said, we parked the car, got out, and knocked on the door.

*knock*knock*knock*

We waited a while, then Ally opened the door, " 'Sami! Mako! Bolin! Great, come in!" she said happily, as she opened the door wider, in the room we saw Mr. Wright, Mr. Edgeworth, Ms. von Karma, Ms. Fey, and Stacia talking in the living room. "Oh, hey 'Sami" Stacia greeted me. "Hi again, we found some evidence after the fight" I replied, Stacia asked me "Really? Let me see!" I gave her the paper. And she stared at it, then put it in her bag, "I believe this could help us later on. But let's investigate tomorrow; it's a little late. Considering the time" _It's only Eight Twenty-four _I thought. "Anyway, Nick, here" Stacia gave the note to Mr. Wright, "You hold the Court Record anyway" Wright took it. Looked at it, then put it in his briefcase.

There was silence in the room, until we heard a ringtone. Mr. Wright, Ms. Fey, Ms. von Karma, and Mr. Edgeworth looked at Stacia, while Mako, Bolin and I looked at Ally. "Sorry Guys!" Stacia said, now, we all looked at her, "Just my phone" she replied, there was silence in the room.

Stacia answered the call, after she hung up, she started humming a creepy tune.

"What are you humming?!" Ms. von Karma asked, "I am humming a tune called 'Distant Traces'" and with that, she got a device (one you may call a DSi) and started playing, Ally smirked, "What are you smiling about?" Mr. Wright asked, Ally just laughed, which left us to stare in the most awkward silence so far.

*Twelve minutes later*

….

Phoenix' POV

*Silence*silence*silence* aaaaand… Nothing! After Ally had laughed for no reason. We just sat there, doing nothing. The doorbell rang, so I went to get it. When I opened the door, I saw a boy, with black hair, and a black coat, wearing a suit and tie, with messy hair. He was holding an umbrella… He looked a bit like Stacia, they seem related..

"Uhm.. Hello, Mister is-" Before he could continue, Stacia ran to him. "Sam! What the heck?! Как вы сюда попали? Почему ты здесь, так или иначе? Гах! Nevermind, заходи, тогда объясните! 'Кей? Good! Get in!" She said, in a different language, and fluently, too! Then 'Samuel' replied: "Ну, я, конечно, взял одно из ваших Guns 'Вселенная Портал' и ... использовал его .. Eheheh, извините?" Stacia facepalmed, dragged Samuel into the room, Franziska and Miles looked at each other, then the 'siblings', then back again..

Maya said (the siblings didn't hear, though) "Did Stacia just speak in a foreign language?" We all shook our heads. "Did she ever tell you, she could speak in a foreign language?" I asked, she shook her head, "No, but I thought I heard her say something after we left the detention center..." After she said that, Stacia and Samuel came back.. "Hey guys, what did we miss?" Stacia asked, "Nothing really" Franziska replied..

"Oh! Right, this is my brother: Samuel! And if you were wondering, I just spoke Russian earlier!" she smiled, then went to her room..

*silence*

Maya's POV

After Stacia went upstairs, Samuel followed.. Two minutes later, we heard shouting; coming from Stacia, who was speaking German language, now! Stacia said: "Samuel, können Sie mir erklären, wie Sie die Informationen über die Opfer von Tarrlok bekam?" then Samuel replied: "Es tut mir leid! Okay? Ich habe die Informationen dank Tenzin! Er nahm alle Dateien aus Tarrlok Büro! There! Ich weiß nicht wie, aber" then Stacia ended the conversation with "Danke, Monsieur enseignant dans les nuages pelucheux rose!"

"What were they saying, Franziska?" Mr. Edgeworth asked, after a while, Ms. von Karma translated it to English, and this is what they said and what was written in the piece of paper:

Stacia:

Samuel, can you tell me how you got the information about the victim of Tarrlok?

Samuel:

I'm sorry! Okay? I have the information, thanks to Tenzin! He took all the files from Tarrlok office! There! I do not know how, but..

Stacia:

Thank you, Mister teacher-in-the-fluffy-pink-clouds!

Phoenix' POV

…

…"That's it?" I asked, Franziska nodded, "But the last part was in French, don't ask me how she knew how to speak in all those languages!" "Then how did you translate it?" Maya asked, she shrugged.. How did Stacia learn to speak in languages that were all from Europe? We all sat there in thought, until a phone rang, the ringtone? The Blue Badger's theme..

….

Stacia came back downstairs, then she answered the phone.. This is what we all heard, (she was on speaker):

Stacia: Hello? Stacia speaking.

?: Hello, Stacia. This is Tenzin, I have some info about the **victims****.**

Stacia: The victims?! There are **two**?!

Tenzin: Yes, do you want me to talk to you on the phone, or at your house?

Stacia: *looks at us* You guys okay with that?

Us: *nod*

Stacia: Okay, talk to me at my house.

*beep*

Tenzin: I'm already here!

Everyone: WHAT?!

*hung up*

Phone: Conversation Recorded, December 24 2018 9:03 PM

*BEEEEP*

…

"I'm going to have to have to answer the door, aren't I?" Stacia asked; we all nodded. She groaned, we snickered, then she opened the door.

In came a tall guy, wearing robes.. He had a weird beard, he was bald and he had a blue arrow on his head. "Hey baldy" Stacia greeted the guy… "Guys, this is Tenzin. Baldy, you know who they are.. Anyway! Give us the info of the victims! NOW!" she said…

"Alright, but you're not going to like the sound of this: the first victim's name is Tahno" at this, Asami, Mako, Bolin, Ally and Stacia gasped, Why exactly?

"The second victim's name is: Franziska" Wait, what?!

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Me: You can hear that suspense theme playing right now~ Got you guys surprised there! Right?**

**Ally: I have no words…**

**Stacia: Me neither.**

**Franziska: This-this is foolish! That autopsy and file's got to be—**

**Miles: I can't believe this…**

**Me: Well; BELIEVE IT!**

**Phoenix: I'm at a loss of words…**

**Maya: It's forged! The data's Forged! I KNOW IT!**

**Korra: TAHNO DIED?! HE'S THE VICTIM?!**

**Me: I knew you guys would freak out!**

**Asami: I can't believe this…**

**Me: *sigh***

**Mako: Afiction! Tell me you're kidding! PLEASE tell me you're kidding!**

**Bolin: Yeah! If Tahno's the victim, tha-that makes a clear motive for murder for Korra!  
Me: I know! I know! Can't you wait?!**

**Tarrlok: Ha..! You know the truth! She did kill them! She's guilty!**

**Tenzin: Stop jumping to conclusions, Tarrlok!**

**Pearl: Miss Franziska died?**

**Franziska: No! That's a foolishly foolish autopsy made by a foolishly foolish fool from this foolish place! *whips Tarrlok***

**Tarrlok: Ow! I happened to make that autopsy, thank you very much.**

**Franziska: *whips him again***

**?: Thing is, you ARE foolish!**

**Maya: Who said that?**

**?: Wait 9 more chapters or so, you'll know who we are! Right?**

**?: Right! Oh yeah, you deserved that whip, Mister Pony-tail man!**

**?: *giggles***

**Phoenix: You're freaking us out!**

**Me: Oh please!**

**Miles: Just give us some sort of code name!**

**?: No**

**Stacia: OBJECTION! Wait a moment! I know your names! They're—**

**Me: Cliffhanger!**

**Ally: Drat! **

**Stacia: HOLD IT! I know who you two are! *presents their profiles* TAKE THAT! You're names are-!**


	7. Twin Investigation

**Me: Dralaa! Laaaa!**

**Franziska: Foolishly foolish autopsy made by a ridiculously foolishly foolish fool!**

**Ally: I want to whip the person who killed the victims!**

**Stacia: …...**

**Miles: I still don't get it… How could there have been a Franziska in this universe?!**

**Stacia: Eheh… About that…**

**Me: It'll be explained in the chapter!**

**Phoenix: Well then…**

**Dahlia: Hey guys!**

**Mi, P, Ma: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! *runs away***

**Dahlia: Uhh… Did I come at a wrong time?**

**Korra: Don't ask me.**

**Stacia: I feel the need to channel someone right now…**

**Asami: …**

**Mako: Afiction does not own AA or LOK**

**Bolin: This can't be happening… This can't be happening… This can't be happening…**

**Mako: Bolin, you 'kay?**

**Bolin: Data.. Forged… ****Dahlia****… ****Equalists****…**

**Me: He's going insane… Bring him to a doctor or something..**

**Ally: I LOVE ****LEMONADE****!**

**Stacia: Lemons are ****Sour****!**

**Ally: No they're not! They're ****sweet****!**

**Stacia: Whatever, we're gonna be investigating in this chap.**

**( The underlined words are IMPORTANT! Just saying.. This chap's gonna be long! Oh yeah, you'll meet a familiar girl! Also, I don't own any non-AA games mentioned (Such as Ghost Trick & Sherlock Holmes) in the fic!)**

December 24 2018

9:06 PM

Stacia's House

Franziska's POV

"Let me see that autopsy!" I said, taking the report. So it WAS true, a girl in this universe was named Franziska. This is what the autopsy said:

Name: Franziska Hikaru

Age: 25

Occupation: Police Officer

Time of Death: 6:30 PM, 12/24/18

Cause of Death: Blunt force trauma, and lightning shock

Name: Tahno

Age: Not known

Occupation: Pro Bender

Time of Death: 6:35 PM, 12/24/18

Cause of Death: Pebble-Shots, Beating

**{{ Autopsy Report added to the court record }}**

The cause of death, was electric shock and blunt force trauma?! Poor girl… "Baldy, were the victims both killed at Yue Bay?" Stacia asked, Tenzin; he nodded "Yes, I can take you there if you want" "You guys go on his bison, I'm going on my motorcycle!" Stacia said, we all left our seats, and boarded the bison.

**{{ Stacia's Motorcycle added to the court record }}**

9:13 PM

Yue Bay

…

The crime scene; looked foolish… One, because the murder weapon was a net; Two, because there was a shack about twenty feet from the crime scene; and Three, because there was a messenger bag in a boat that looked like the size of a kid!

"Nick, why am I having déjà vu?" Maya asked; looking at the crime scene, it sure looked familiar in the others eyes, "Maya, remember your second case with Phoenix?" Stacia asked, holding up the messenger bag, "Are you talking about when I was the suspect?!" Miles Edgeworth asked…

Now that you think about it; the shack looks like the caretaker's shack, the boats represent the boats at gourd lake, and the murder happened in the shack!

Stacia's POV

No kidding, Franziska… The crime scene looks like the one, two years ago! "Stacia, I hope you know what's going on, because this is weird!" Phoenix said, "I know, I know. But let's investigate first! Asami, Bolin, you take the shack" I said, and they did. "Miles and Franziska, your on the boats. Phoenix and Mako, try to open and look in the bag" They did "Ally, Maya" They looked at me "We're of to Police Headquarters!" she smiled, I took the murder weapon, then she followed me to my motorcycle.

**{{ Net added to the court record }}**

December 24, 9:16 PM

Yue Bay

Shack

Asami's POV

Bolin and I entered the shack, and it was pretty neat! There was a table with two chairs, a small kitchen, and a bed.. "SQUACK" What was that? "Hey Asami! Look! There's a parrot!" Bolin said excited, a parrot? "SQUACK" it did it again… Bolin was laughing, "Hey Bolin, why don't we investigate this place so you can give Pabu his snacks earlier?" I asked, he stood straight "Okay!" then we investigated.

"Hey Asami! Looked at this!" Bolin said, after we examined the kitchen. I looked to where he was, there were lemonade stains on the bed!

"Lemonade? That's pretty weird, right Asami?" "Yeah… But why on the bed? And why does it smell sweet, and not sour?" "Maybe the owner of this shack happened to drink lemonade on their bed! For the second question, I don't know" "Maybe, but where's the owner?' I asked, "He's a witness" Bolin replied, "Mako told me" Oh right, Mako's a police officer. "Let's continue investigating!" Bolin said…

**{{ Lemonade Stain added to the Court Record }}**

**{{ Parrot added to the court record }}**

December 24, 9:16 PM

Yue Bay

Docks

Mako's POV

"So the victims were killed on the boats?" I asked, looking at the bloody boats, "Sure" Mr. Wright said, "But it's possible one or both of them were killed in the shack, right?" "Maybe" Ms. von Karma replied "Their death was five minutes apart, so it's possible your theory is correct; for once, Mr. Phoenix Wright"

I snickered, then Mr. Wright glared at me. "Can we just open the bag?" I nodded, and that's whet we did. "Got it!" I opened up the bag. Inside was a plastic fishing pole, a radio transceiver, a carton of chocolate milk, and a police badge!

"Well, that's all of it" Mr. Wright said, after we closed the messenger bag. "You done, Edgeworth? Franziska?" "Yeah, but look at this" Ms. von Karma pointed to the engine "Yeah, what about it?" I asked, Mr. Edgeworth replied "Look closer" I looked, "Wait! Why's there a bracelet?!" Mr. Wright asked, I saw it too, They both shrugged, "We don't know, but that's the only suspicious thing here"

**{{ Bracelet added to the court record }}**

**{{ Messenger bag added to the court record }}**

**{{ Plastic Fishing Pole added to the court record}}**

**{{ Radio Transceiver added to the court record }}**

**{{ Chocolate added to the court record }}**

**{{ Police Badge added to the court record }}**

Asami and Bolin got out of the shack, "Hey guys, I just got a text from Stacia. She's on her way to the factory! C'mon!" "Wait, Tenzin left, so how're we going to go there?" Mr. Edgdeworth asked, "We can take Naga!" Bolin suggested, I whistled "Naga? Whos-?" Naga came in, "C'mon! We'll explain on the way!" They looked confused, but got on Naga anyway, so we went to the factory.

December 24, 9:24 PM

Police Headquarters

Chief Police's Office

Stacia's POV

After I parked my motorcycle, Maya, Ally, and I went inside… "Stacia" she asked "Since when did Police Headquarters look so creepy and scary?" "This is the first.. And no, there's no mascot" "Like the Blue Badger?" I shook my head "Sadly, none; I love the Blue Badger" Ally said, before we entered the Chief Police's Office…

"Hello, Chief of Police" I greeted Saikhan, who, in my opinion, is the worst chief of police ever.. That wasn't necessary, was it? He replied "I have a name, Ms. Androdequez" Yeah, it was necessary…

"Whatever; listen, did you examine the murder weapon?" I asked, he nodded "If you're talking about the murder of Tahno and Franziska then yes" Maya shivered "Care to show me the weapon?" she looked at me, "Stacia! Don't you have the weapon with you?!" she whispered, Ally replied "Maybe…"

Saikhan came back with… _a tablecloth_..._a radio …. and a dart gun_?!

"These are the supposed murder weapons" he said, "SUPPOSED?!" I yelled, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SUPPOSED?!" He flinched "We're still examining the crime scene, but-" "Never mind, where's the witness?" I asked, "He's the cousin of Ms. Sato; his name is Zeyaji, he's the manager at the Sato Industries, you can find him there. I'll send him a call and tell him you're coming"

"Sato Industries?" Maya asked, Ally nodded "C'mon, we're off to the factory!".

"Oh, before you three leave… Here's a newspaper" Saikhan gave me one, **"****Oil spill and plane crash at Fire Nation Water Port****" **Oil Spill and plane crash, eh? Ally read the newspaper article aloud, Maya took another copy… And I read the article

"**10 o' clock****, Ferry No. ****5****. Had an Oil Spill, which flooded half the port, and ****affected a number of the passengers****, Captain Tara Sahari claims it to be sabotage. Unfortunately, a ****plane hit turbulence****; causing it to crash unto the port. Delaying the time of Ferry No. 5's trip to Republic City; luckily, the ****said Ferry's captain waterbent**** all the Oil away. And the plane's passengers, flight attendants, and their pilots were healed by a number of healers, which took a****pproximately an Hour****. Once everything was cleared, the ferry ****left port at 11:30 PM****. Investigation in the plane.. **_**CONTINUE READING AT A2**_**"**

'A2'? What kind of page name is that?! This could be evidence, though. "Thank you, Chief. I'll be holding on to this article" I said, Ally flipped through the pages, Saikhan nodded, "We'll be leaving now" Ally said.

Maya, Ally, and I got on my motorcycle and went to the factory.

**{{ Newspaper Article added to the court record }}**

**{{ Tablecloth added to the court record }}**

**{{ Radio added to the court record }}**

**{{ Dart Gun added to the court record }}**

December 24, 9:30 PM

Sato Industries

Manager's Office

"Hey Stacia" Maya asked, "Do Nick and the others know that we're here?" "Yep. I sent them a text" she sighed, then we arrived at the manager's office, "Hello?" I knocked, the door opened, and Maya and I went inside. In there, we saw a girl with red hair, she wore a ponytail, wore a blue blouse, blue skirt, a white (sort of lab) coat, and held a clipboard and some books.

"Yes?" she asked, "I'm Stacia Androdequez, and this is Maya Fey" then Ally cut in "And I'm Ally Jones!" I continued "We're to talk to Mr. Zeyaji Sato? I believe a call came here from the Chief of Police" she looked at Maya in surprise, then smiled "Yes. A call came here, it was from Mr. Saikhan. Mr. Sato is not here, but he'll be back in a while" "Would it be okay if we wait here?" she nodded, then Maya, Ally, and I sat on the couch.

"Hey, what's your name?" Maya asked, "I'm Dahlia Hikaru, I'm the assistant manager of Sato Industries" I knew it…

Maya's POV

Dahlia Hikaru? Isn't that the same last name as the victim?! "Dahlia?!" "Hikaru?!" (Stacia then Maya speaking respectively) "O.o" was all that Ally did "Y-yes…Why?" "Uhh…" "It's nothing, Ms. Hikaru…" Ally assured, does this girl even know about 'Franziska Hikaru's death?

"Are you three investigating the murder that happened earlier?" Oh great, she knows! "Well..." I trailed off "Yeah…" Stacia just sat there, starring in space.

"She's your sister, isn't she?" Stacia muttered, at this, Dahlia nodded "Do you have any other siblings?" Ally asked, she looked away "My younger sister is mi—" Stacia looked surprised, why? Then a guy came into the room.. "Mi—" what did that mean?

"Hello, Ms. Androdequez, Ms. Jones, Ms. Fey. I'm Zeyaji Sato, I heard from Dahlia that a call came from the police saying that you'll be here" Stacia smiled, then Dahlia left "Thank you, Mr. Sato. Uh.. We're investigating the murder of *ahem* Ms. Hikaru and Mr. Tahno. Is it okay if we ask you a few questions, since you're a witness?" he nodded "Sure, go ahead."

Stacia took out her Magatama, then we started to question Mr. Sato. "Mr. Sato, where were you earlier?" Stacia asked, "I was at Aang Memorial Island" Aang Memorial Is—? "I'll explain later, Maya" Okay then, I asked a question "Who were you with? We're you alone?" "No. I was with my cousin, the CEO of Sato Industries, Asami. I was also with Avatar Korra, Mako, and Bolin" He was with them?

"What were you doing there anyway? And where did you witness the crime?" Ally asked "They were showing me around. I just got here yesterday. And I witnessed the crime from the docks" Uh oh…

"And you could see a clear view of Yue Bay?" "Yes. That's where the murder of Tahno happened. I saw the Murder of Franziska from the docks, she was on a boat with another girl!" Could that have been Korra?

"Did you see Korra, or another person?" I asked, he shook his head "Fortunately, no. The girl on the boat was not Korra. I happened to take a picture of the crime with my camera" "You have a camera?!" He has a camera?!

"Sure. Here's a printed copy, one is with the police" Great, another witness with a camera. Joy… "The girl in this photo looks like Pearl!" I said, Stacia replied "Yes, but that's not Pearl, but someone close to her age. And because of the torch on the boat, she's wearing a messenger bag" "The same one we found in the boat?" She nodded.

"Few more question regarding the case, Mr. Sato" I said, "When did you get to Republic City?" Stacia asked, "I… A-at 3 AM, through the ferry." Stacia looked surprised, I wonder why? _`` I guess your __**Magatama**__ doesn't do the same, does it, Maya? `` _What was that?! Ally looked at me, then just smiled _``It's okay, we'll explain later`` _"Mr. Sato." That brought me back to reality!

"When did the ferry leave the Fire Nation?" Ally asked "It left-left a-at Twe-twelve AM.." Why is he stuttering? And what's so important about the ferry ride? Stacia said something surprising "Mr. Sato. This ferry you're talking about" "Yes?" "You say you left at Twelve 'O Clock, AM; and arrived in Republic City at Three… Did you book a trip in Ferry Number Five? With the captain being a waterbender?" he looked shocked..

"Ye-yes…" He gulped "Mr. Sato. I don't think it's impossible for you to leave the fire nation at 12 AM"

…!...

"Do you see any psyche locks?" Ally whispered, Stacia nodded "Yes, but let's look for more evidence regarding the accident before breaking them" I nodded (even though I didn't know what they were talking about… Maybe), then Stacia asked Mr. Sato "Mr. Sato, might we look around the factory for a moment?"

"Sure. Dahlia?" Then Ms. Hikaru came back "Could you please accompany the two girls around the factory?" she nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Sato. But we'll be fi—" Stacia said, but Zeyaji cut her off "No. No. I insist… The factory got bigger and is not the same the last time you were here. My cousin told me, so Dahlia will be accompanying you" Stacia smiled, "Alright then, Mr. Sato. Thank you!" then we left the office.

December 24, 9:50 PM

Factory Gate

After looking around the factory, nothing seemed to be suspicious. But Stacia, Ally, and I picked up a few things: a school ID, it had a name that said "Ahleae Hikaru" on it; the next was another messenger bag! It had nothing in it though… The last thing we found was a water gun filled with lemonade! We found it in a half-finished Sato Car…

**{{ School ID added to the court record }}**

**{{ Empty Messenger Bag added to the court record }}**

**{{ Water Gun added to the court record }}**

"So where are we going next Stacia?" I asked, "We're going to the Police Department" Why? "Why?" That was Ally. "One, because Mr. Sato had five psyche locks; Two, Dahlia had two locks; Three, we have to know more about the accident; Four, did you two notice the insignia on the airplane in the article?" Ally and I shook our heads 'no' "Take a look at the list of insignia's here [give's us a piece of paper] and the plane that crashed: Here. [give's us article]"

**{{ Insignia List added to the court record }}**

**If you want to see the picture of the accident, and the list of insignia's:**

**[[ For 'Ace Attorney' people who are reading this: Try to imagine the plane in the same position as the car in "Reunion, and Turnabout'.. You know? The car accident Ini and Mimi Miney were in. If you want to look for the insignia's; for the insignia for Republic City, look at the next section, or Please search this link: search?q=avatar+insignia%27s+wiki&ie=utf-8&oe=utf-8&aq=t&rls= :en-US:official&client=firefox-a**

**For 'Legend of Korra' people who are reading this: You know all the insignia's, but maybe not the 'Republic of Nations' insignia. So try to imagine a circle divided into four, then each side is Red, Brown/Green, Blue, and White; can you see it? Good, next put the image of Yin/Tui and Yang/La on the divided circle… Can you see it? Great! If it doesn't work, then.. IDK, for the plane's position and the ferry, search this link: wiki/Reunion,_and_Turnabout**

**Take That! *points* That is all… ]]**

Ally's POV

Hey! That… "Stacia" Maya asked "Where was this plane built, and by whom?!" she smiled "That's why we're going to the Police Department! C'mon!" I got on her motorcycle, then Maya followed, then Stacia. She started the engine then we went to the Police Department's Records Room!

December 24, 10:00 PM

Police Department

Records Room

"Remind me again how wolf-man let us in?" Maya asked, it was strange though, why would Saikhan let us in? For all I know, he hates us! Especially Stacia! "I heard that, Ally" Oops.. "Anyway, you two try to find criminal records on SA-12 incident" "Why?" Maya asked "Somehow, that case is connected to this one. I don't know how, but I know" Really, Stacia? "Yes, 'Really' Ally. Now please; look for the criminal records before I burn your whip!" "Yes, Ma'am!" I saluted "Ease, Ally. Ease" Okay, time to look for the records!

"Hey, do the others know that we're here?" I asked, Stacia nodded, "I found evidence from the accident at the port! Did you find anything?" I nodded, holding some things then put them in my backpack.

**{{ SA-12 Case Files added to the court record }}**

**{{ Accident Files added to the court record }}**

"Did you, Maya?" she nodded "I found this mask, a glove, a pair of goggles, a red scarf, and two guitar strings!"

Uhm… Those strings are mine… _`` And that red scarf is Mako's! How did that end up there?! `` _That was Stacia. She contacted me through our thoughts; Mako was wearing a red scarf just like that one! So how is there also a scruffy looking red scarf I the records room?! _``I don't know; we're going to ask him later. Where should we all meet?``_ At your house? _``…. Alright``_ "I think that's enough evidence for now! C'mon! Let's leave!" Stacia said, she took her phone and texted someone

"Alright. I texted Asami, let's go to my house!" …Okay?

**{{ Red Scarf added to the court record }}**

**{{ Goggles added to the court record }}**

**{{ Mask added to the court record }}**

**{{Glove added to the court record }}**

**{{ Guitar Strings added to the court record }}**

December 24, 10:27 PM

Stacia's House

Office

"Let me get this straight…" Mako asked "You found a scruffy scarf, just like mine, in the records room?" I nodded, and said "Actually, Maya did. I only got the case files, and Stacia took the files of the accident" Mr. Edgeworth asked "What accident?" "Take a look at this" Stacia gave him the article, which was passed to Ms. von Karma, who read it aloud. Everyone else listened. "Did you read the continuation in A2?" She asked "No. Not yet anyway, could you, please?" Stacia said, Ms. von Karma shrugged, and continued to read it.

"**Investigation in the plane continued, and the following things were found in a flight attendant's room: A paper Mache mask, one which might have been used by Amon, who was declared legally ****dead**** a year ago. Next, a pair of ****electric gloves,**** those of which were used in the war, which, also, happened ****a year ago****. Another was a ****radio transceiver****; it seemed to have ****leaked**** due to the plane crash. A ****knife**** was found in a ****suitcase under the bed****, with blood ****dripping at the tip****; ironic, considering the rest of the ****blood was dry****. Last was a letter, judging by the contents, it was a ****blackmail letter****. No one has seen the flight attendant who owned this room, unfortunately; but thanks to the letter, we can tell the name of said attendant's name is ****Karashu****. ****The blackmail letter was sent to the Police of Republic City through Mr. Zeyaji Sato****"**

…?!...

Asami seemed shocked, "My cousin has the letter?!" "Seems like it" Wait.. I know that voice! "But not anymore. I spoke to him, and look at what I've found!"

"Who's that?!" Mr. Wright asked, we all looked to the office door. "Hey Samuel, what brings you here?"

….

….

"Hey sis, I got the blackmail letter found in the plane!" Samuel… He's Stacia's cousin, and, probably already legally, her brother. I don't know how, she wouldn't tell me. Back to the conversation: "You… Have a brother?" Mr. Wright asked, Stacia nodded, "Yup. Guys, this is Samuel. Sam, you know who they are. Anyway!" she clasped her hands "May I have the letter?" He gave it to her. "Hey guys! Look at this!"

"What? What is it?" Maya asked as we got closer to her "Take a look at this letter's contents!"

"**Karashu, I have a mission for you…**

**You know you and your sister can't keep stealing, right?**

**Of course, you can't refuse this..**

**You two were almost found by the police!**

**That's why you have to do this.**

**Meet me at the airport at 8:00 PM;**

**Unless of course, you want your secrets to be revealed;**

**So are you up to it?**

…

**I knew you'd accept…**

**So here are the details.**

**You are to.."**

"It's ripped.." Then Maya said "Why would this letter be ripped? And why wasn't it mentioned in the article?" I shook my head, and asked Samuel "So how did you get this letter?" he shrugged "I'm going to display a simple scenario: Speak, Investigate, Leave; end quote" … Awesome scenario! "Is that it?" Mr. Wright asked.. Yes.. "Yes that's it, Mist-ah!" I said…. Okay, back to normal.

"So," Stacia said "Are we done investigating? Or, do we have to question some more people?" I asked "Why not ask yourself? You're the one who saw psyche locks on two people!" Everyone stared at her. And a basic scenario through third person point of view!

*basic scenario start in mind*

Phoenix: What do you mean, you 'saw psyche locks on two people'?!

Stacia: Uhm….

Miles: What's this about these 'psycho-locks'?

Franziska: 'Psyche-Locks', you fool! *whips him*

Miles: Ow..

Maya: What are 'psyche locks'?

Phoenix: Ask Pearls.

Ally: Anyway; when are you going to break the psyche locks? They were hiding information! And technically—

*CRASH*

…

Samuel: What was that?

?: You mean who was that!  
Asami: Who?

?: Can I borrow that?

Phoenix: Borrow what?

?: *takes his Magatama* Thank; you!

Bolin: Who the heck are you?!

Hima: I'm Hima!

*basic scenario end in mind*

That's it! _``Ally, can we just question Hima first?`` _Fine _``Good ``_

"Alright Hima.." Mr. Edgeworth asked "What are you doing here, how did you get here, when did you get here, what is your occupation?" _``And how old are you?``_

"Wait.." Hima just crossed her arms, fixed her eye patch(?) and put her hands in her waist bag "I'm not going to answer that question.." she plays with the Magatama "I ran here, I was here since five minutes ago" "We're you eavesdropping?!" Stacia asked, then she looked surprised _``A Psyche Lock! She's hiding something!`` _Great. "What?! No.. No I wasn't!" Mr. Edgeworth asked "Are you hiding something?" "No… No I'm not!" "Well then…" Ms. von Karma said "Can you give us the Magma-" "Magatama!" "Magatama; back?"

Hima thought of it for a while… "Nope!" "WHAT?!" "You're going to have to get it from me!~" This girl; is crazy.

"Why not just give it back?" Ms. von Karma asked, I can sense her holding on to her whip "Because… Wait a moment" she stood there… For five minutes… Thinking… "CAN'T YOU JUST GIVE US YOUR ANSWER?!" I asked/shouted, Hima stared at me, then laughed.. She's weird.

"Can't. Love to, but can't!" Why? "What's so important about this anyway?" she asked playing with the Magatama, Stacia replied holding something… Something… Awfully familiar.

"What's important about the Magatama; is nothing you need to know. Now tell me why you look familiar to Mr. Edgeworth?" Hima looks familiar to Mr. Edgeworth?! Everyone looked at him, all he could say was: "How do you know?" "Fool!" Franzy. "How can you have seen that little girl before?!" "HEY! Don't call me little!" Stacia just said: "Franziska. I'm going to make one tiny case clear to you." And she presented a perfume bottle. Oh.

"..!" "I knew you'd recognize it!" How did Stacia get that perfume bottle?! "Where did you get that perfume bottle?!" Stacia shrugged…. Seriously, Stacia! Where did you get that bottle?! _``I don't know, I just found it in my portal gun. And this is Franziska's. IT came from the second KG-8 incident six years ago, that's almost all I know``_ Almost? _``Yup``_ Sigh…

"I found it in my portal gun. End of story" "OOooh" Was that Hima? "What's that?" Yup, that was Hima "It's a perfume bottle, and, Stacia Androdequez…Where did you get that?! How did you get that?! And, why do you have that?" Stacia, again, shrugged "I.D.K! But what I do know is that this bottle has something to do with the second KG-8 incident! Doesn't she look like her?!" Her… 'Her' would be Kay Faraday. SO why would Hima look like her?

Stacia. Does this have anything to do with Two Franziska's existing? _``Yup``_ Sigh… _``All will be explained soon``_ Whatever. Is there another me? _``No``_ Aww…. _``If there were another you; you'd probably be in Ghost Trick instead``_ Phooey "So why is there another Kay here?" "Everything will be explained! So, Hima, is there anyone else with you?" "Nope!" … What in the world?

"So why did you *ahem* 'borrow' Mr. Wright's Magatama?" I asked.. I don't think she really borrowed it. _``You don't say!``_ …. "This thing is a magatama? Cool!" …. *facepalm* she asked again: "Do you get to see locks around a person if they're hiding something?" "Wait, how do you know?"

"Well," Hima said "See ya tomorrow at Aang Memorial Island!" she waved, then left, wait. "HOLD IT!" ..! "..!" _``..!``_ "Who was-?" But Hima already left.

… "We're going to Aang Memorial Island?" I asked, Samuel went downstairs, aaaaaaand…. "Great." Maya said "She has the Magatama! What are we going to do?!" … "We could use mine" "Stacia?!" "I just said. We can use mine. It's the same as Phoenix'."

"Good point" "Hey, Stacia" Mako asked "Who had psyche-locks, and how many?" "One, on Zeyaji, another on Dahlia-" "Dahlia?!" "Yeah, her name was Dahlia, why?" "What is it, Phoenix Wright?!" Mr. Edgeworth looked just as surprised as Mr. Wright. But why?

"Anyway. Zeyaji had 3 locks, and Dahlia had 5. I also saw one on Hima just earlier, she had 4; that's about it" she put her hands in her coat pocket. "Stacia"

"Yes, Mr. Wright?" "First; there was another Franziska here. Next; there was a resemblance of one 'Kay'. And now; there's another Dahlia?!" … she looked down "Before I answer that; I have a problem for you four: Franziska, Miles, Maya, and you, Phoenix" "…. Alright. What is it?"

"There's a Jailer, and three prisoners. The first prisoner can see, the second one had one eye, and the third was blind. The jailer had two red hats, and three white ones. The Jailer put on one hat on each prisoner; he said, that if they get the correct answer in saying their hat's color, they would be set free, and to prevent a lucky guess, he threatened execution"

"Okay, but what's the question?" "Let me continue"

"They could not look at their own hats, but they can look at the other two hats. Anyway; the first man tried to look at his, but failed, he looked at the others; but he said he didn't know. The second man said and did the same. The third man, the blind one, got it right. Now the question is: How did he get it, and what is the color of his hat?"

…Oh, I know this one.

Miles' POV

…

"It's simple" I said, "There is only one possible reason for the first two to give up" "And how, Miles?" "STACIA!" "Anyway" I continued "the color of the blind mans hat is white. The only way are the two other prisoners; they said they didn't know. Say you are the first man, looking at the other two, you see a red hat, and a white hat" "Oh! I get it, Mr. Edgeworth!" "What do you think, Maya?" I asked, she replied:

"Since there are only two hats, the jailer must have put the two on the first two guys!" she clasped her hands, bowed her head, and continued "if you're the one eyed guy, and look both ways; you'd see a red & a white hat on both sides. Since none of the prisoners could look at their own hat, it's only natural that the first two guys wouldn't know, because the first two were wearing red hats! So the two hats with the jailer were both white!" "That" Phoenix said "did not make any sense; but I get the gist of it"

"I didn't get the point if that puzzle" Franziska also said "But can you explain now why there are 'duplicates' of multiple people?"

Ally's POV

"Twins"

"I'm sorry?"

"Twins. Remember our Portal trip 2 hours ago?"

"That was two hours ago?"

*facepalm*

"Uh.. Yeah; I was going to ask you about that, actually"

"Well, Mr. Wright. What's your question?"

"How can you have made that Portal?"

…..

"….."

"….Well?"

"Who loves watching the Steel Samurai?"

"Don't think of changing the subject!"

"I'm not changing the subject!"

"ME! I watch the Steel Samurai!"

"That's awesome, you're awesome. But why won't Mr. Edgeworth say so?"

…..Pffft….. hahahahaha…..

"Back to the subject, Stacia!"

"I was getting there. Oh yeah, there's another Phoenix Wright somewhere"

"… Seriously. Just because I don't like a TV show, means there's another me?"

"No. There's actually a twin for each of you people in each Universe. Franziska's, Dahlia's, Kay's, Phoenix' and Mia's twins are somewhere in this Universe"

"Wait! Did you just say 'Mia's twin?" Oh right. We haven't met Ms. Mia Fey's twin yet' and we have not told anyone…

"Yeah. Maya, your sister's twin is in this Universe" "YAY!" My ears….

"Anyway" Stacia looked at the clock "It's late. We'll be investigating Aang Memorial Island tomorrow, you four can stay here. Ally." "Yeah?" I asked, standing up "Please go to Sam and tell him that both of you can stay in my house as well" "Alright!" "Bye!" Bolin, Mako, and Asami all left. I went downstairs to go and tell Sam.

December 24, 11:45 PM

Stacia's House

Back Yard

Samuel's POV

I left somewhere in the middle of Stacia's Investigation-Talk and decided to go downstairs to her back yard. About 5 minutes later, I heard three people leave the house and leave in a car, supposedly Asami, Bolin, and Mako. I heard Ms. von Karma's whip up stairs, so the four must still be there with Stacia.

Then Ally came down "Yeah, Ally?" Ally stopped in her tracks "Again, with the Sherlock-ness, Sam? Look, Stacia said that you, me, and the four others may stay here!" I smiled, "That's great" I left my seat "Shall we go upstairs now, Alls?" "Already ahead of ya, Glados!"

**11:55 PM**

Stacia said she had two more rooms available; so Ally stayed with her in her room, Ms. von Karma with Ms. Fey, and me with Mr. Wright and Mr. Edgeworth (there was a bunk bed and a normal bed in our room).

Miles' POV

It was almost mid-night, and I couldn't here at least one person in the house asleep; no one except for one of the girls. I saw Samuel twiddling with his fingers, a piece of paper, and an ink pen. "Samuel" I asked "What are you doing?" "Deduction" "Oh. Do mind if I ask what your occupation might be?" "I know for one that I stopped being a teacher" He was a teacher?! "But I'm studying to be a prosecutor, why?" Stacia a defense attorney, Samuel a prosecutor, what's next? Ally as a Detective?

"Actually, Mr. Edgeworth, you might be right! I think Ally may become a detective" "How did you do that?" "What? What did Samuel do?!" Phoenix looked around the room rapidly… Fool. "Hey Mr. Wright! How was your sleep-attempt?" Sigh "Not well… What did I miss?" It can't be possible for Samuel to have read my mind… "No, Mr. Edgeworth, I did not read your mind, I merely chatted with you" "There you go, again! How do you do that?" "Gee Edgeworth…" "Wright!" he went back to trying to sleep. I am not going to ask him how his hair stays spiky the way it is now.

"If your not going to ask him, Mr. Edgeworth" Samuel said "I'll ask. Hey, Mr. Wright!" "Yeah, Samuel?" "How does your hair stay spiky the way it is now, everyday?" Why did he have to ask in a German accent?! "I don't know" Wright had replied, face still in his pillow. "You're aware that Stacia and Ms. Fey can hear us, right?" They can?! "She can?"

"Yeah" again with the German accent "Lem'me show ya; hey Stacia! What time is it?" … Suddenly a voice with a Russian accent filled the room _``Time to get a watch! Oh, Hi Mr. Edgeworth!``_ "Was that—That was Stacia?!" _``'Course it was me; who else? Oh right, Maya``_ "Wright, don't you hear that?!" "Hear what?" What?! But how come..?!

_``All will be explained, Herr Edgeworth! Haha… ``_ "Can you please stop speaking in German in a Russian Accent, sis? It's disturbing." Samuel asked, also laughing _``Alright, alright… Hey! Here comes Maya! Literally! She'll be in your room in a few seconds!``_ Maya? Where-?!

"Hey Nick! Samuel! Mr. Edgeworth! Can't sleep either?" We all shook our heads, Franziska followed "We heard talking in here and the other room, does it have anything to do with the case?" Again, we shook our heads "Then why aren't you sleeping?" Then Ally came in "I should ask you the same thing!" then she… Whipped herself? "Yes! Yes you just saw me whip myself! And, yeah, I can do the so-called 'mind reading' thing just like Samuel! Stacia and Maya can too!"

… "Mind reading?" "You heard me right Ms. von Karma!" she whipped herself again "Stop whipping yourself" Franziska said "You're probably going to pass out" "My point exactly; Sandman won't come, so my back-up is my whip" she whipped herself again. "Don't think of asking, Mr. Edgeworth; you don't want to know." Sigh… this is going to be a long night… "Wait. Does that mean Stacia is the only one asleep?" Wright asked, getting up, we all nodded; Ally whipped herself again. "Lucky her, no?" She sat on the floor "So what's up?"

"A long night."

She laughed, Maya, and Franziska sat on the floor. Then she put her hands on her face, like Pearl Fey, except… Yeah you get the picture. "It's gonna rain hard guys, you better close your windows." And we did. Then Maya and Franziska went back to their old spot on the carpet-floor.

"Does anyone have an idea who the prosecutor might be?" Maya asked, I replied "Well, she did keep mentioning the name 'Tarrlock' earlier, something about the crime scene, maybe he's the prosecutor" "I don't think Stash would let just anyone in the portal, Mr. Edgeworth." "What do you mean, Ally?"

"If anyone who has nothing to do with the Portal Trip, a shield would stop any unnecessary people from entering; which means you and Ms. von Karma have an important role in this case"

"But Ally," Wright started "If I play a role in this case, what about Maya?" "Nick's right." Maya looked at the rain outside "Maybe Mr. Edgeworth will also be the prosecutor for this case. I mean, isn't having a dead twin enough of a role?" Suddenly a voice filled the room _``Wrong, Maya. You, Franziska, Edgeworth, Wright, you all play a BIG role here``_ Then I shouted "Did anyone besides me here that?!" Everyone, including Wright and Franziska, nodded and raised their hands. "But how?"

_``I can't explain that to you know, but then…``_ "Excuse me…" we all turned to the door to our room to see a blue haired-girl, wearing a trench coat, holding a whip, and she was; floating, like a ghost.

"Where am I?" "May we ask for your name and occupation please?" Franziska asked, sweating bullets. She must have seen the resemblance too. ``_We all have, Mr. Edgeworth…``_

The girl replied: "My name is Franziska Hikaru, I am 25 years old, and my twin sister is Dahlia Hikaru. I'm a detective, and my mentor's name is Mia Fey"

**Me: YOU PEOPLE READ THAT RIGHT!**

**Everyone: My ears!**

**Me: SUE ME!**

**Miles: Why are you suddenly so happy?**

**Me: Trolololololololo! Hohohohoho!**

**Asami: I think we should just let her be happy for now.**

**Everyone excluding me: Agreed.**

**Franziska: ….*twitch*…..*twitch*twitch***

**Phoenix: Uhm? Ms. von Karm-**

**Franziska: WHOAREYOUANDWHAT'SYOUROCCUPATION?!**

**Everyone excluding Franzy and me: EEEEEEEEEK!**

**Gumshoe: Hey pal!**

**Kay: Hey guys!  
**

**Bolin: Uhm…. Who are these guys?**

**Edgeworth: Kay?!**

**Maya: Detective?!**

**Tarrlock: Uhhhh…..**

**Tenizn: …..**

**Samuel: Hi.**

**Ally: OBJECTION! HOLD IT! TAKE THAT!**

**Everyone: OUR EARS!**

**Me: I DON'T OWN AA NOR LOK! IF I DID-**

**Stacia: Then 'Turnabout Avatar' would happen.**

**Hima: HI!**

**Phoenix: Gimme back my Magatama!**

**Hima: NEVER!**

**Cammy: STOP IT!**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

**Cammy: ….**

**Everyone: You've got some explaining to do.**

**Lang: Point taken.**

**Ally: Why are characters from AAI suddenly appearing?!**

**Me: *shrug***


End file.
